


Library

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock met John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

Sherlock glanced up from his book as he heard a floorboard creak in the library. He frowned, it was a Hogsmead weekend, what was someone doing in the library? The younger students avoided the area he liked to read in and non of the older students came in here during a Hogsmead weekend. That's why he liked doing his reading here, it was quiet and he was unlikely to be disturbed.

Sherlock couldn't see anyone, so he returned to his book. The floor creaked again, then the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard. Sherlock huffed and looked around, at the other end of the row of shelves a boy came around the corner, his eyes fixed on the upper shelves.

He was looking for a book, obviously, but why now? Shouldn't everyone be at Hogsmead or outside on this sunny day. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know he's here or what he's looking for? Sherlock's mind buzzed with possibilities.

Mycroft said it was the reason he didn't have friends. Not that he needed friends, but maybe it would be nice if he had a friend. Just one. It's not his fault they didn't understand him, and if they didn't understand him, what was the point?

The student was a Gryffindor and rather short with sandy blonde hair. That didn't tell him much. Or maybe it did. he wasn't sure yet. Sherlock was going to say he was maybe a 3rd year, but he looked older than that; 5th then. He was wearing some well worn Muggle clothes, with his Gryffindor tie, which Sherlock thought looked rather stupid. Why wear you're uniform when you didn't have to. That said he was proud of his house. But then again, what Gryffindors isn't.

The boy walked along the shelves a bit further and Sherlock noticed he walked with a slight limp. Interesting. He looked up at the top shelf and frowned more deeply, put his shoulder bag on the floor and began jumping, trying to grab a book that was out of his reach. Sherlock wondered why he didn't just use accio, that spell was well within a 5th years range.  
Sherlock watched him struggling for about a minute before sighing and going over to help.

"Which book?" he asked, coming up behind the boy.

The boy jumped. "What?" he asked, spinning around to face Sherlock.

"Which book are you trying to reach?"

"Oh. Uh, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland."

Sherlock looked up, the book was on the 2nd to top shelf. He could just reach it if he stood on his toes.

"Here," said Sherlock, handing the boy his book.

"Thanks," he replied, picking up his shoulder bag and putting the book inside. As he lifted the flap, Sherlock noticed a faded label on the inside and quiet a few other dragon related books. Hmm.

"You know you could of just used accio," said Sherlock, unable to stop himself pointing out the boys mistake.

The boy blushed slightly, "What? Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget.

"Muggleborn," Sherlock muttered, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What?" the boy looked rather surprised.

"Oh, uh. Nothing.

"No, you said muggleborn."

"Uh..."

"You're right, how'd you know?"

"Why else would you forget you can use magic to do things."

The boy ran his hand through his hair. "Heh. Right. I'm John, by the way. John Watson." He held out his hand for Sherlock to shake.

Sherlock took it, "Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh! You're Sherlock!"

A crease appeared between Sherlock's eyebrows, "Hmm?"

"I've got a friend in Ravenclaw who's really pissed at you because you got top of Potions and DADA even though you didn't study," John explained, smiling.

"I don't need to study because I can remember everything of relevance."

"You can remember everything?"

"Only if I find it important or useful," he replied pointedly. "If isn't useful, I have no need to remember it.

"That's kind of amazing," admitted John.

"You think so?" Even odder, thought Sherlock. People would usually just roll their eyes and tell him to stop being such a prat.

"Yeah," said John earnestly. "I don't see you around school much, so, if you're not studying, what are you doing?"

"I'm usually in here, reading."

"What about your friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Everyone has friends."

"Not me."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to know?"

John shrugged, "Sure."

Sherlock paused, looked John up and down, then started talking. John had never been more stunned in his whole life as he listened to Sherlock tell him his whole life story after knowing him less than 5 minutes. When he had finished, Sherlock paused and waited for John to tell him to piss off, or something a bit more 'colourful'. Just like everyone else.

"That was amazing," said John after a long, and slight awkward silence.

"You think so?" asked Sherlock in surprise.

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off."


End file.
